


All of Me

by deannalauren95



Series: Because I'm Stardust: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Poetry, fall in love, original - Freeform, personal, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: If you're going to fall in love with me...





	All of Me

If you are going to fall in love with me 

Don’t fall in love with my armor 

Don't fall in love with red painted lips and long dark lashes, 

A-Line skirts, ballerina necklines, high heels or the illusion I cast of endless legs and hourglass curves.

 

Instead fall in love with my smile, my laugh. 

Fall in love with ripped up jeans and t-shirts and beat up converse shoes. 

Fall in love with my sass and my snark, my smirks and my scars. 

Fall in love with me: broken pieces and unwanted debris, sharp edges and exposed wounds.

 

Fall in love with my  _ whimsy _ , or don’t fall at all. 


End file.
